


Your Story's Supporting Character

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SixTONES (Band), Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idol AU, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Stories of three people who are sadly, simply a friend.One chapter, one pairing:1.SixTONES - Matsumura Hokuto x Kyomoto Taiga2.Win Metawin x Bright Vachirawit3.SEVENTEEN - Kim Mingyu x Xu MinghaoSexy Zone-Meiwakiyaku
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Playlist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. KyomoHoku

“Why are you smiling?”

The words Matsumura Hokuto hated the second most, spoken by the person Hokuto loved the first and foremost.

After saying those cruel words, Kyomoto Taiga tilted his head to the right, reminding Hokuto of Jesse’s toy poodle when Jesse and Shintaro made weird noises and tried to confuse her. The curious expression made Taiga a hundred times cuter in Hokuto’s eyes. But unlike Jesse's dog, Hokuto couldn’t just reach out to Taiga’s head and pet his (probably) soft hair.

So instead of extending his right hand, Hokuto pushed it deep into his pants pocket and feigned obliviousness. “Eh? Did I smile?” he said. 

Taiga seemed to believe Hokuto’s pretense and returned to face the open window of their classroom. His gaze was directed to the field below, where Jesse, Shintaro, and Yugo were playing futsal. The three sophomores were so loud as they played, their laughter and yell reached Hokuto and Taiga at the second floor of their school building.

While Taiga had his gaze on their friends, apparently he wasn’t really watching them. Taiga picked up the topic that was paused because of his question and continued to gush about how much fun it would be when their group of six go to Sanrio Land. It’s actually what made Hokuto smile earlier. Seeing Taiga enthusiastically declared that he will befriend Cinnamon Roll and Gudetama, Hokuto couldn’t help it. Kyomoto Taiga was adorable. Not that Hokuto will ever say it out loud.

Thinking about where Hokuto and Taiga were one year ago, it’s kind of funny for Hokuto to see Taiga as adorable. The two didn’t exactly have the best impressions of each other when they entered Sumigaoka High School and were assigned to class 1-3. They probably only exchanged less than 10 conversations in the first 3 months of first year, not exactly avoiding but didn’t exactly try to approach one another. 

That state of equilibrium was fine for both of them, neither felt the need to change. Until last summer. 

Hokuto and Taiga happened to be grouped together for a school project, along with Jesse, Shintaro, Yugo, and Juri. At first Hokuto thought it might work out just fine, it’s not that he and Taiga hated each other or anything. But as they worked together, there were things that they just couldn’t seem to agree on. That led to them talking--ehm, arguing, and before Hokuto knew it, they exchanged more words than they ever had during the first 3 months of school.

At the time Hokuto felt it was such a troublesome matter, a waste of energy to squabble with Kyomoto Taiga. But now more than a year later, Hokuto was grateful that he and Taiga quarrelled so much that summer and ended up with what Yugo dubbed as “The Big Fight.” That Big Fight was the reason Hokuto and Taiga could truly open up and understood each other, which helped them be the friends they were now (special thanks to Juri who stopped them from killing one another and helped them make up after the fight).

After that summer, Hokuto got himself not just Taiga, but also Juri, Jesse, Shintaro, and Yugo as his closest and only friends. He silently thanked the higher beings as he was an awkward bean who spent most of his junior high school era as the lone wolf. Having people he could spend lunch time with and be part of “the six” was something to be grateful for.

Except for one thing: Matsumura Hokuto had fallen for Kyomoto Taiga and their friend status was slowly killing him.

Hokuto couldn’t understand how and why. It might have happened gradually, who knew. It’s just that one day Hokuto caught the sight of Taiga munching the egg roll he ~~ stole  ~~ received from Yugo and there’s this voice inside his head whispering, “ _ Kyomoto Taiga is the most beautiful person in the world _ .” Shit, Hokuto whispered back.

Thankfully no one seemed to notice the change in his feelings… although Hokuto highly suspected Juri knew. One time when Hokuto realized he'd been staring at Taiga in class and stopped himself, he looked away from Taiga’s seat only to meet eyes with Juri. The lanky boy grinned in an eerily meaningful way and Hokuto let out a cold sweat. And that other time the six of them played a board game where they had to create fictional scenarios and do some acting. Hokuto made a story about a person pining for his colleague at office and unable to move on despite the colleague showing no interest in him. Juri acted as the main character’s best friend and said to Hokuto, “There are billions of people in this world! As many as the stars in the sky! Why not choose another person?” Hokuto clearly saw Juri glancing at Taiga then back at him to give a knowing wink. As much as Hokuto was thankful to Juri--it’s largely Juri’s help that made Hokuto find where he belonged--Juri obviously found Hokuto’s one-sided affection amusing and Hokuto didn’t appreciate being an object of entertainment.

Sometimes Hokuto would think, what if he had a chance? What if there’s a possibility that Taiga sees him more than as a friend? The latest occasion was when the six friends’ visited Sanrio Land, several weeks after Taiga suggested the idea. Jesse and Shintaro, who were casual when agreeing to the visit, quickly got excited when entering Sanrio Land and went off to chase whatever caught their eyes. Juri and Yugo were no less excited, although they were more mature with their reaction. 

And of course, Taiga who proposed the idea hadn’t stopped smiling since they stepped into the entrance. Taiga’s head rhythmically tilted to the right and left as he bounced on his steps. Hokuto was entranced. Even though there were many adorable Sanrio characters surrounding him and ready to refresh his heart with their cuteness, Hokuto could only look at Taiga. From the top of Taiga’s head to the tip of Taiga’s shoes. The crinkle around Taiga’s eyes when he greeted the Sanrio characters. The way Taiga’s excitement travelled to the wiggling of his fingers. 

Speaking of those fingers, Hokuto felt a sudden urge to touch them, take them within his palms and intertwined those soft-looking fingers with his rough ones. The yearning was so strong that Hokuto ended up staring. 

That’s when he heard Taiga’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

Hokuto looked up to Taiga’s unknowing eyes and immediately thought of how much he loved the person in front of him and hated the words that person just spoke of.

As this was far from the first time this happened, Hokuto easily put on a familiar mask and replied, “Nothing.”


	2. BrightWin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Win and I don’t know why I love to see him suffering.

“Win! Where’s Bright?” Mike yelled from the end of the third year's corridor. Win Metawin sighed as he continued his steps and approached his fellow senior student. Win wanted to retort with something like “Well, do you see him next to me?” or “I don’t have his GPS, bro. How should I know?” but settled with a simple shrug of his shoulders and “Toilet, maybe?” 

Win didn’t even bother to tell Mike what he really thought because it was useless. Everyone in this high school saw Win Metawin and Bright Vachirawit as one package. The pair of best friends were famous for their relationship as much as for their individual characteristics. Both were not the genius type who keeps dominating the top 3 of school ranking, but they’re smart enough to frequent the top 25 since their first year. It might be presumptuous of Win to say this himself, but his looks was on par with Bright’s striking handsomeness. Their popularity was proven by the many presents they get on Valentine’s Day and the (not-so) secret glances thrown by their admirers daily. 

In short, Win and Bright were that best friends duo everyone at school knew about. 

What no one knew: Win didn’t want to be best friends with Bright.

“You a megaphone?” Bright’s voice suddenly entered Win’s ears. “I could hear you from the first floor.”

Appearing from under the stairs behind Mike, Bright Vachirawit grinned at Win before turning to their friend.

“Bro!” Mike yelled as if Bright was 5 meters away. “Been looking for you forever.”

Bright rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Mike’s shoulder. The two started walking towards the other end of the corridor as they chatted. Meanwhile Win didn’t move a limb. His feet fixed to the spot as his eyes admired Bright’s back figure and his side profile that sometimes came into Win’s sight when Bright turned to look at Mike.

But then Bright suddenly stopped on his tracks. Win’s heart beat fast as he witnessed Bright turning his whole body around and walking back to Win. Their eyes met and for a split second Win thought, “ _ Does he know? Does he wish the same thing as me _ _?”  _

Win couldn’t hold back a self-deprecating laugh. How stupid of him. As soon as Bright stopped two steps away with obliviousness in his eyes, Win reminded himself: Bright didn’t know Win likes him more than a friend, and there’s no way Bright shared the same feelings.

“What’s up?” Bright asked with that confused look on his face that actually looked cute on him. Win could never decide whether it’s a blessing or a torture.

As always, Win hid his innermost thoughts behind his usual face and said to his best friend, “Nothing.”

*****

There weren’t many things that Win and Bright didn’t do together, and one of those rarities was musical activity. While sharing many interests such as futsal and game, Win had never related to Bright’s affinity for playing guitar and singing. Sure Win liked music (especially when it’s Bright), but only as a listener.

Win didn’t join Bright in the music club and that’s how he ended up sitting in class with the seat on his right being empty. That day Bright became one of the music club representatives that were permitted from school today to compete in a provincial-level vocal and music competition.

When the lunchtime bell rang, Mike and JJ immediately rushed to Win’s seat and bugged him to rush to the cafeteria. His two friends were determined to get Auntie Mae’s tasty pork stew before it ran out and so Win had to hurry to go with them. Despite the complaints pouring out from his mouth, Win internally thought of how endearing his friends were and moved his long limbs as quickly as he could. 

After successfully getting Auntie Mae’s pork stew, the three of them sat at one long table at the other side of the room. The cafeteria was quite crowded, as usual, and they were sharing the table with 5 other third years whom they knew. 

“Aren’t you lonely without your best bro?” JJ asked Win in between munching his pork stew. 

Before Win could respond, Mike chimed in. “What?” he exclaimed and turned his exaggerated shocked face towards Win. “I thought I’m your best bro!”

Everyone on the table laughed at Mike’s acting, including Win. But no one would’ve been able to guess the thoughts behind Win’s hearty giggle. 

_ I’m always lonely. Whether he’s here or not, I always think of him and feel lonely and aching.  _

JJ asked no one in particular when the music club would be back at school. Someone answered tomorrow and JJ whined at how nice it was for the music club to have one day off from school. Win observed the exchange and thoughtf:  _ tomorrow he’ll be back and torture me again with his charms. _ For a split second Win questioned himself whether he wanted Bright to stop.

The answer was easy.


	3. Gyuhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shamelessly stealing Snow Man Yuri Gumi (Miyadate Ryouta and Watanabe Shouta) life history and tweaked it for this Gyuhao fic.

_ The company definitely did this on purpose _ , thought Kim Mingyu as he walked out of the room with a piece of paper in his right hand. He just finished a kickoff meeting for SEVENTEEN’s upcoming musical stage, “Don’t Listen in Secret”. All production staff representatives were there, also their agency Pledis’ marketing staff. The paper Mingyu had was a summary of their stage concept, including the scenes and song list. The details would be sent later to SEVENTEEN members’ electronic devices, so the paper was just to help with the explanation during the meeting.

There’s one particular part of the musical that caught Mingyu’s eyes when he first saw the list. The 5th scene in Act One, titled “Diamond Bond” with the song “My Friend.” 

All 13 members of SEVENTEEN will have a chance to perform a combination of singing, dancing, acting, and acrobatic moves in this production. “Don’t Listen in Secret” (DLS) was a stage to prove to the public that this one-year-old idol group was the complete package. Mingyu’s teammates were excited for this chance and of course Mingyu himself was no less eager. He had been a back dancer for concerts and support member for his senior groups’ stage plays for 5 years before debut, and now finally he’s starring in his own musical. Kim Mingyu and his teammates, 13 main characters. He’s determined to give his all in this precious opportunity.

However, the kickoff meeting put a seed of worry in Mingyu’s chest. He should be more concerned about Act One scene 7 where he had to do sword fighting, or Act Two scene 3 which needed his abdominal muscle to work harder than ever. But in reality the part that troubled Mingyu was performing “My Friend” with his teammate, Xu Minghao.

Mingyu had a good relationship with all of his members, but it’s not like he hung out in private with all 12 of them. He’s comfortable enough with some members to grab a meal after work with them, but some never even hang out with him. Among the 12, the one he considered closest to him was Minghao. They shared similar interests such as fashion and photography, and they just… click. Naturally they spent a lot of time together even outside of work, and their closeness was known by everyone in the company and also their fans.

But that’s not all there was. What made their fans  _ go crazy _ was the fact that Mingyu and Minghao were basically childhood friends. They were both born and raised in Jongno, a district located in the northern part of Seoul, and went to the same kindergarten. While they eventually entered different elementary schools and junior high, they reunited as they joined Pledis at 15. The entertainment agency gave them many same jobs and added them to their current group, which made them spend a lot of time together. Fans  _ loved _ this background story of Gyuhao (fans’ nickname for Mingyu and Minghao pair) and will probably bring it up whenever they talk about them, especially the little detail that Mingyu and Minghao were born in the same hospital. Even though Mingyu and Minghao definitely weren’t aware of each other’s existence when they were 0 year old, they often joked that they’ve known one another since birth. 

This background history was definitely the reason Mingyu and Minghao were assigned with the song “My Friend.” Their marketing staff didn’t say a word about it during the meeting, neither the production staff. But when they went through the scene list and got to “My Friend,” the other SEVENTEEN members were making low but excited sounds. They loved the idea of Gyuhao performing a scene about friendship, and Mingyu would bet his one-year-worth of income that fans will dig it too.

Mingyu was willing to give fans the fan service they expected. He understood that fans have different way s to enjoy the entertainment his group provided, and some of those fans find joy in seeing members pairing up and interacting. He’s also aware that while some fans “shipped” SEVENTEEN member pairings as a close-knitted platonic duo, there were fans who enjoyed imagining them as romantic couples. While he understood some people might feel uncomfortable, personally Mingyu was fine with it. He would also go out of his way to make heart shapes with Soonyoung or pick up Jun in bridal style to make the fans scream; as long as the members were fine with it and the fans were happy, he didn’t mind.

That’s why doing fan service as Gyuhao wasn’t a problem… at least until a change happened to Mingyu. It wasn’t an immediate transformation, but rather a gradual one. Mingyu started noticing it around 2 years ago, when it was announced internally that they will debut as the idol group SEVENTEEN. While their official debut was months later, they had been given more TV and event appearances prior to their first album release. Mingyu was happy to get more chances to perform their own stage, not behind the backs of their senior groups, and it should be the only thing he focused on. Yet Mingyu often found his consciousness wandering to the way Minghao’s eyes closed as he laughed, the pleasant sound of Minghao’s voice as he sang a line from their original song. More often than not, Mingyu’s mind also thought of Minghao even when the latter was not around. 

While in the beginning Mingyu could dismiss them as strong, platonic affection, eventually he was no longer able to deceive himself. One day he did some egosearching and accidentally stumbled into “Gyuhao fanfiction”, fictional stories about Mingyu and Minghao pairing, written by fans and for fans. Mingyu had heard of it even though he wasn’t curious enough to go search for the fanfictions himself. He had absolutely no idea why that day he decided to click on the Gyuhao fanfiction and read one. It was short, Mingyu was done with it in about 15 minutes. Again, only God knew what possessed Mingyu that day and made him click another title. Then another. And another one. 

More than 90% of the fanfiction he read portrayed Gyuhao in a romantic way. Some of them were stories of innocent, young love, while others explicitly described Mingyu and Minghao making out, even having sex. For a very brief moment in between binge-reading fanfiction, Mingyu thought that he should feel at least slightly uncomfortable, but no. He felt somewhat free. It was like he was being understood.

It took him a whole month after his encounter with fanfiction and a trip to a vintage clothing store with Minghao to realize why. At the shop he kept finding himself looking at Minghao’s hand and wanting to hold them, and not in the friendly kind of way that he did with his other teammates. He wanted it to be special, not just their palms touching and their fingers intertwined. It would be a way for two hearts to be one. 

That’s when Kim Mingyu found out he had fallen in love with Xu Minghao.

The change of his feelings from platonic to romantic made Mingyu reluctant to challenge the “My Friend” stage. There won’t be much physical contact in this performance; Mingyu would sing while Minghao performs a contemporary solo dance. Mingyu was supposed to put all of his emotions not only to his singing, but also his expression as he meets his eyes with Minghao at several points of the stage. Two childhood friends on stage, expressing with their voice and body about the beauty of friendship bond. He’s not sure he could portray it when all Mingyu wanted was for the two to be lovers expressing their passion for each other. 

But Mingyu was a professional. He decided to immerse himself in practice by focusing on his singing part, getting advice from Seungkwan and Seokmin to improve his techniques. Thankfully, the busy practice and other jobs allowed Mingyu t o divert h is attention away from his dilemma. 

As the opening day was getting closer, they appeared in some media to promote the musical. The tickets were actually sold out already, but maybe the company was thinking of adding additional dates. At one TV interview, the host was highlighting each member’s character and now she’s talking about Minghao’s well-known caring nature. Soonyoung boasted about how Minghao gave him a pair of dancing shoes that he had mentioned in passing, bragging how Minghao paid attention to details of him. After that Seungcheol and Jun both raised their hands to boast their own birthday gifts from Minghao, expressively showing how much they felt special. In a slight change of topic, Seokmin explained how Minghao would send him a text after every showing date of the stage play he participated in as his individual job, how he felt appreciated by Minghao’s words congratulating his hard work and wishing him a good rest. Chan eagerly chimed in, enthusiastically telling his similar experience as if refusing to lose against Seokmin.

The MC commented with the most appropriate words, “King Minghao gives you all special treatment!” in which Minghao replied with a playful grin and a humorous “I treat all my people equally.”

It was a great topic that not only made everyone happy, but also gave a good impression of Minghao and SEVENTEEN as a group. Logically, Mingyu understood. Emotionally, Mingyu w as suffering.  For him it was a painful reminder that all the attention and gifts he got from Minghao, although given with extra care and thoughts, was nothing exceptional. Minghao treated  _ everyone _ special, and that’s why Mingyu _ wasn’t _ special. 

Later into the TV interview, they talked about which members were close in their private life. Some pairings and groups of people were named, and of course, Gyuhao was included. 

The MC asked in a joking manner, “Is King Minghao finally showing different treatment to his people?”

Minghao laughed along with the other members and replied, “I can’t deny. While with other members it’s just having a meal after work or going for drinks once in a while, me and Mingyu are different.”

Jeonghan chimed in, “I don’t know how they still want to see each other’s faces after all those long hours of work together”  and rolled his eyes in good humor. The whole studio roared in laughter at his remark.

After laughing along with everyone, Minghao added, somewhat proudly, “Pretty sure we’re going to spend our senior days in the same retirement home.” It actually made Mingyu happy, only if the next words didn’t follow. “If we both end up single forever.” Minghao ended with a playful wink.

Minghao’s words brought another wave of laughter inside the room. As this was a work setting, it was easier for Mingyu to put on a mask and laugh along.

After the interview was over they went back to the dorm. All 13 of them lived in the same dorm building, with some people sharing rooms. Mingyu and Minghao weren’t roommates (thank God he’s sharing the room with Jihoon), but it’s not rare for them to visit each other’s room as they hang out a lot.

Today, however, Mingyu wanted to be away from Minghao. The TV interview today reminded Mingyu of the fact that he already knew since the first time he realized his feelings, and while it’s not exactly news, that didn’t mean it would stop to hurt. So he entered his bedroom with the intention to try to heal himself in peace. Jihoon was going out with Jeonghan and Joshua, so he had the room for himself for the next few hours.

Unfortunately for him, Minghao didn’t seem to be aware of his need to be alone. Seeing Minghao entering his room with his head facing his phone screen, Mingyu let out a sigh. Of course. Minghao wouldn’t have realized. He’s always been oblivious, or maybe Mingyu was too good in acting.

Once again Mingyu put on his mask and welcomed Minghao as usual. It’s not like they had to do something together when visiting each other’s room. Sometimes they drank wine and listened to music, but other times they just minded their own businesses and merely shared the same space. Mingyu usually loved to bask in Minghao’s presence, but not now.

Tonight Minghao sat on MIngyu’s bed with his back leaning to the wall, while Mingyu sat on his desk, pretending to work on something with his laptop. He’s actually just browsing randomly, immersing his mind in information that might not have any real connection to him. 

After a good thirty minutes, Mingyu saw an email notification that caught his attention. It’s from the fanfiction website that he often frequented to read Gyuhao stories. While knowing Minghao was in the same room, Mingyu clicked on the link like he was conditioned to automatically do so. The laptop screen navigated to a new chapter of the ongoing Gyuhao story he’s following. Mingyu’s eyes registered only the first paragraph when he reminded himself of Minghao’s presence and moved the mouse to close the tab.

“Is it about us?”

Mingyu’s heart jumped out of his ribs as Minghao’s voice reached his ears from behind. With cold sweat running on his hands, Mingyu slowly turned his head and saw Minghao staring at his laptop. His brain quickly tried to find an escape and came up with the excuse, “My friend found it and sent it to me for jokes.”

Minghao hummed at Mingyu’s lie but didn’t move his gaze away from Mingyu’s laptop screen. “Let me read,” he said casually, not even realizing how his words got Mingyu trembling.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Aw, come on,” Minghao finally looked away from the laptop and turned to Mingyu. He really seemed okay with finding a fictional story written about him. “It’s just our fans having fun.”

Mingyu couldn’t find anything else to argue with and Minghao took his silence as permission to slide Mingyu’s laptop until it settled straight in front of Minghao’s line of sight. Mingyu watched as Minghao read the Gyuhao fanfiction. There’s no particular change in Minghao’s expression, he’s completely relaxed as his gaze moved across the screen. Maybe it’s somehow safe because the fanfiction was rated as “for teens” and not “explicit.”

Minghao nodded as he finished reading and looked up from the laptop. With a nervous gulp, Mingyu asked him, “What do you think?”

At his question, Minghao gave a surprisingly serious look. “Our fans are really talented. It’s amazing that they write this for free,” he said as he nodded again approvingly. 

Mingyu couldn’t hide the surprise in his own voice. “You’re okay with it?”

“Why not?” Minghao shrugged. 

Mingyu was about to let out a relieved sigh at Minghao’s casual acceptance, but Minghao’s next words brutally brought him back to the reality he’s been struggling with.

“I mean, it’s just fiction,” Minghao added casually as he left Mingyu’s desk and walked back to the bed. “They really have amazing imagination though. There’s no way we do the things in this story but it’s written so well. I can actually enjoy reading.”

That’s right. The Mingyu and Minghao who are madly in love with each other only existed in fiction. The real Mingyu and Minghao were never lovers.

Minghao seemed to notice Mingyu’s sudden silence and looked up from his phone to give Mingyu a curious look. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

_ I wish there’s a reality where we’re more than just friends. _

Mingyu looked at Minghao’s unknowing eyes and said, “Nothing.”


End file.
